


If it fits...

by Aibhilin



Series: Aibhilin's One Piece Flashfic/Drabble/Oneshot Section [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Corazon Week 2020, Gen, companion fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin
Summary: "Rocinante had grown up, hadn’t he? While he hadn’t been looking, the boy he’d known had somehow transformed into an adult man."Sengoku muses on the person his charge has become.Written for Corazon Week 2020.The First Day's Fic can be foundhere.The Third Day's Fic is findablehere.Companion Fic forThe Art of Disguise, another fic I wrote earlier this year. Both can be read as stand-alone oneshots, though.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Sengoku the Buddha
Series: Aibhilin's One Piece Flashfic/Drabble/Oneshot Section [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951219
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	If it fits...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Art of Disguise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472303) by [Aibhilin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin). 



> This was written for the Second Day of Corazon Week, going from the 08.-15.07.2020.
> 
> Follow [this link](https://corazon-week.tumblr.com/prompts) for more information about that particular event and this year's prompts!
> 
> The prompt for this fic was "Special Outfit" which inspired me to take the [oneshot I'd already written](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472303) and switch around the POVs a little bit.
> 
> Enjoy reading~!

_"Kleider machen Leute"_

_(Clothes make people)_

~Gottfried Keller (title of a book of his)

* * *

It suited him. That was what he noticed first.

The clothing choice he’d opted for really did look extravagant and outrageously silly, as though a child had chosen it for him.

No, even a child would be in possession of better taste than that, Sengoku mused to himself, safely within the confines in his mind.

It looked ridiculous. Cheap. Poor. Just what he needed, to give Doflamingo the impression of having lived through tough times and having arranged himself with the choice available to him.

Rocinante had grown up, hadn’t he? While he hadn’t been looking, the boy he’d known had somehow transformed into an adult man.

Were he sentimental – shut up, Garp, and put the damned tissues away _right now_! –, he might’ve shed a tear at the thought.

As it was, however, he simply stood there, stoically, while his son-in-all-but-name flitted about, adjusting this and adding that to the whimsical, thrown-together disguise of his.

Was it for any reason other than the most obvious one - the one they try to avoid talking about until it can't be refused to be acknowledged any longer -, Sengoku would revel in the fact that his charge was essentially playing pretend.

Like he'd done as a child, all those years ago, after he'd loosened up some, long, long after Sengoku had gotten that goat as their pet.

How small he'd been, back then.

How much he'd grown, since.

How far he'd go, now.

Sengoku's eyes unfocused, glassily regarding the familiar backside of the boy, the man he'd raised. For how long will he be allowed to look at it, still? When will duty take the boy he'd raised away from him for good?

Who knew, eh?

In moments like these, Sengoku kind of maybe a little bit understood Garp's obsession with showing pictures of his grandson around where he could.

(He wished he was allowed the same leniency, but no, his own charge had to choose a profession where he had to keep quiet or it might endanger someone's life)

(Being a spy's proud guardian proved to be an unexpectedly tough job, but he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world - not for any price at all)

(And if said spy looked utterly ridiculously foolish in that outfit of his, it was his prerogative to roll his eyes at him)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had fun reading this one~
> 
> Leave a comment if you'd like to?
> 
> Here's the links to my fanfics for Corazon Week 2020:  
> 1.[By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142500)  
> 2.[If it fits...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157590)  
> 3.[Silence Speaks Loudest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167631)  
> 4.[Playing House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205482)  
> 5.[Temple of Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225270)  
> 6.["Rosinante"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243870)  
> 7.[Too big a size](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507921)  
> 8.[Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507948)


End file.
